The Beginning
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: In the days of Kings and Queens, Mary is sent away for her own protection. Coming back years later, will her love for Francis still be strong? Or will it crumple before them?
1. Chapter 1

King Henry

"Tis Gods will that this marriage shall be arranged, for my son will not only marry to become the King consort of Scotland, but for his wife to also become Queen of not only France and Scotland, but also, one day, England, with my son by her side, as King." I announce to my advisers, who all nod in agreement.

"The child, Mary Stuart, shall be raised here in France, until she and my son come of age. She has been here for some time now, under the crowns protection." Suddenly, my messenger comes running in, waving a piece of parchment.

"MY KING, SOMEONE HAS ATTEMPTED TO TAKE THE YOUNG QUEENS LIFE!" He shouts, and we all gasp.

"Are you sure?" My wife, Catherine, implores. She tends to see Mary as one of her own, and treats her with a unprecedented amount of affection.

"Yes your highness. A man was caught just as he was about to slit her throat."

"Well, we shall be grateful he did not succeed. I now see that the English throne will stop at nothing to remove a legitimate heir. We shall have her moved to an nunnery, far from England, but close to French court. Living under the sisters watchful eyes will provide her the most protection needed for a queen, and a future ruler of half of Europe." Everyone seconds the motion, and a letter written to Mary's tutors, insuring that they will follow her, and teach her of ruling her people.

"Henry, you simply can't be serious! Mary of Guise entrusted us to watch her daughter, and now you want to send her away?" My wife asks.

"Tis a matter of politics Catherine. If we let the English think they succeeded, then there goes any hopes of an alliance with Scotland. We send her away, however, and send back her would-be-assassin's head back to Mary Tutor, than she'll know that the child lives on, and her influences will only grow and grow." That's simply politics. Survive an assassination, and that will only show the people that God is on that persons side.

"Catherine, it would be for the best. She may live but a few short months or years with us, compared to a great number of years with the sisters. Do try and think of the possibilities." I walk into my map room, and sit down in my chair, pouring a glass of wine.

"If it means the best for my son, and the alliance, than it will be with a heavy heart Henry, that I agree to sending her to the nunnery." I smile at her willingness.

"Remember my Queen, tis Gods will." I say, smiling as I think of one day, passing on a great French empire to the next King and Queen.

* * *

 **My first attempt at writing one for Reign. If its pretty popular with all of you, I may turn it into a trilogy. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Mary

Such time here brings me joy. In Scotland, and France, I never could enjoy my youth. I had to be regal for my subjects and future reign. And while that's fun, I enjoy playing football with the other girls here in the nunnery.

"Lola, you fowled!" I yell, laughing as I take the ball from her, kicking it down to a teammate down the way. We're all having such a good time, we almost ignored the dinner bell. However, playing usually equals hunger, and my growling stomach just proves my point.

"Meal time!" One of the sisters shouts, and we all run to the table. Sometimes I wonder if they even know I'm their future Queen, as they treat me like I'm just like a commoner. Not that I'm complaining. I've come to enjoy the carefree life style while my mother runs Scotland in my place. As we sit to eat, I notice one of the nuns behaving rather odd, having an unusual gait, before she suddenly collapses on the table, sending soup and wine up in the air. The sisters all rush forward, us girls and boys standing back in horror.

"My Queen, tis time you return to the castle of King Henry and Queen Catherine. This holy place can't protect you anymore. She was your taster for all these years, and if she was to ever be murdered, you are to be sent back to court." The head nun announces. I have no choice but to let them haul me away to my carriage that will lead me and my ladies back to the high court of France. I can't believe someone wants to have me murdered. I have no real power, and yet I'm targeted by extremist. Hopefully, French court can protect me.

Queen Catherine of France

Oh, this is a time of celebration. After ten long years, Mary of Scots is finally coming back to court. I do feel pity though, as the nun killed was one of my favorite ladies. But Mary is finally coming home! I must tell my son, the future King of France.

"Francis, I have simply wonderful news." I say, entering his chambers, frighting him and Olivia, his plaything since Mary went way.

"Mother! Have you no decency?" He asks, making a feeble attempt to cover themselves up.

"Oh please Francis. Decency is nonexistent when your a royal. Speaking of royal, I have wonderful news. Mary is coming back to court!" Oh, the look on his face is priceless. Maybe now Olivia will go back to where she belongs. Where ever that is.

"That is news mother. But, I'm not ready to wed." Oh, not this again Francis.

"Francis, your are the Dauphin of France, and soon to be the King Consort of Scotland in a Alliance that will stand up to those pesky English folks just across the sea. Maybe even an empire that will one day overshadow Spain. You have no time to act like a commoner. Now, pull yourself away from this woman, get your best clothes on, and meet your future bride with open arms. Be lucky Francis, that your marrying the girl you've known your whole life, instead of four years like me and your father." I know that last bit stung, but it seems to work.

"I don't want to be my fathers image of King mother. I just think I'm being rushed into this whole marriage to someone I haven't seen since I was young." I sigh, and get serious with him. Sometimes he's so much like his father.

"Francis, you blow this alliance with Scotland, not only does Mary lose her crown, we lose an important military and trade agreement for France, that will plunder us into chaos, and mark your fathers rule as a mad King. The military will take over, and the Valois will crumble before us, God forbid turning France into a republic. Now, get out of bed, put clothes on, and greet your future wife this instant." With that, I leave his chambers, a smile on my face. Once he sees Mary, he'll forget Olivia and be more than willing to marry Mary.

* * *

 **I know I'm taking forever, but I am working and doing youtube (Read on my profile)so I have little time to update. I'll update when able. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. R &R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Francis

My mother really has no decency. Barging in and out of my room like she did. But, as I was recently reminded, I must go and meet my wife to be.

"Why are you getting up?" Olivia pounders, sitting up on the bed.

"You heard my mother. I must go and meet my future bride." She pouts at my saying. She always prayed that Mary would not come back, as she wants to marry me and become queen.

"Olivia, I haven't seen her in a long time. There is always a chance that I feel nothing for her." I reasure her, despite the feeling in stomach. While I have not seen her in quite sometime, I always pondered about her. My father got bored with me after a while and told me to focus more on becoming a King. Mother was more focused on her public image than my worries. And I didn't know Bash at that time. So, I am unsure of my feelings. But my answer seems to make Olivia smile.

"Go then. But I expect an answer and soon." She states as she gets dressed herself.

"I will, I promise." I say, giving her a kiss.

Mary

I feel sarrow in my heart for the sister who died back at the Church. I was not aware the British crown knew of my wareabouts. But I also feel excitment, for I'll finally get to be back at French court, which means I'll get to see Francis soon.

How can I be sure I love him? Well, I'm not sure. I only remember a scrawny little boy who used to climb trees and who did not want to be King. I remember talking about how we wished things were different. That we had grown up like the commoners, as at least they were happy and didn't have to worry about proper mannerisms or to act like a royal. But, we are unable to change our fate. For royals, our destiny is written in stone.

"Oh, look Mary! The castle!" Lola excitetly exclaims, pointing out the carraige window. The rest of my ladies look at the castle in amazement. I smile and start preparing myself mentally. Once a royal, always a royal.

 **Short chapter, and I am sorry. More on the way. Read and review.**


End file.
